Everything's Coming Up Johnlock
by Christine Eponine Watson
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Johnlock. They span just about every category possible, but always include romance. WARNING: Will contain occasional smut. Well... When I say occasional... NEW WARNING: Will contain smut frequently.
1. Introduction to the Story

**Author's Note:**

**To all of you who have previously read my writing: thank you for sticking with me despite my lack of updating. You guys are the best!**

**To anyone reading my writing for the first time: thank you for deciding to give this fanfic a try! I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please read my full length johnlock fanfic, Defying the Laws of Fiction.**

**To anyone who actually knows me in person: don't read this. No really, don't read this story. I am a young adult and aspiring novelist. I will eventually have to write sex scenes for my stories, so I have started practicing. If I actually know you trust me, you want to read this almost as little as I want you to read it. Just don't do it. Please, I'm begging you; don't read this fanfic. Read one of my other stories, any of my other stories, but not this one. And if you even think about blaming Sherlock for this or thinking she's a bad influence on me because of this, (if you don't know me, you're completely confused right now) I've written smut before I met her. She has nothing to do with it.**

**By the way, (this is for everyone) the first chapter will be posted as soon as I can get everything off of skype. **

**This story is written in collaboration with the stupendous reflectiveless. She is absolutely smashing and you should read her fanfics because they're incredible. She is brilliant and fantastic and... I should stop ranting now.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story and t****hanks again!**

**~Christine Eponine Watson**


	2. Heat of the Moment

It was a frigid winter night, not quite late enough for Sherlock to sleep yet, but the cold had crept up on him to the point where he wore a sheet around him, even over his usual night attire. Cases had been sparse lately and as a result he and John had to cutback on a few things such as heating. Even the tea he had been sipping had gone cold. John was wearing more layers than he normally did when he walked up to Sherlock with a fresh cup of tea. "Here, you need it," he said, handing Sherlock the cup.

Sherlock looked up, glad for the new cuppa, and eyed John's layers. "Cold?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow, though John certainly appeared warmer then he did. John sat down next to Sherlock and nodded. It was really very cold. He wished that he had been able to pay the heating bill. The second John sat next to him, Sherlock could feel the warmth radiating off him and instantly scooted closer to capture some for himself. He knew on average John typically slept sooner than he did, which would mean he would be taking his warmth with him... Sherlock scooted closer still, trying to think of a plan. John's heart began racing as Sherlock came nearer to him. A blush spread on his cheeks. He looked away from his flatmate, trying to calm himself. Sherlock just wanted warmth, he did not want John.

John swallowed. "I... um... I should probably... probably be g-going soon..." he said, wishing his voice did not give away his feelings quite so much. He made no move to go, however, instead staying exactly where he was. Any minute now, he would get up and go to his room... He could not manage to convince himself of this, though...

Panic slowly set in. Now that Sherlock had a taste for it, he was not about to lose his personal heater. Grabbing one of John's wrists just in case he made a sudden move to leave he quickly reasoned, "It's awfully cold in the flat... I wouldn't want you to get sick while you sleep... "

John's heart managed to beat even faster. It took him a few moments for him to be able to speak. "You can't get sick from cold," he whispered. If it had been any other time, he would have been thrilled to stay, but he knew that Sherlock only wanted him for his warmth. He wanted to be more than just a furnace to his flatmate.

Sherlock frowned, that was not the response he was hoping for at all. Oh how he wanted to curl up on John's lap and fall asleep, but "not gay" John would certainly have none of that. Maybe showing concern for John's health the wrong tactic. He would have to reverse things. "But John... it is so very cold... and I..." had his voice just hitched? "That is, we coooould keep each other warm..." his voice grew more nervous as he spoke. John's eyes closed. He knew he could not deny Sherlock anything for very long, no matter how much it could hurt him. He might as well enjoy it while he could. He nodded reluctantly, eyes still shut tight. Sherlock had a small victorious smile and gently pushed John down so he was laying on the couch, wedging himself as close to him as he could. He hesitatingly wrapped his arms around John. He did not think the warmth would have such an effect, but he quickly drifted off without meaning to. "Mmmmm John..." he mumbled in his sleep.

John wished that it did not feel so perfect to be in Sherlock's arms. He turned so that he was lying and facing Sherlock instead of away from him. Sherlock looked so beautiful and peaceful in his sleep... John wanted to kiss his perfect lips, but he would not take advantage of Sherlock like that. He settled on kissing Sherlock's cheek. "Goodnight, Sherlock," he whispered as tiredness and comfort overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.

Sherlock's unconscious body let out a light moan of approval, his head naturally seeking out more warmth rested in the crook of John's neck as he occasionally muttered things in his sleep. Sherlock had admittedly dreamed of John before, but it was usually running through the streets of London with him after criminals. Tonight it was how his lips probably tasted of honey and jam. He did not know that his own lips had parted and gently sucked at John's neck. John's eyes snapped open, yet still the exquisite torture remained. So it was not a dream... He could not stop the low moan that escaped his lips. Maybe this was not his best idea... but there was no way he could move.

Sherlock's legs wrapped themselves around John's waist, a small sound making him stir. What was that unfamiliar taste? Slowly his eyes opened to see he had been sucking on skin... That was not right... Still wrapped around John, Sherlock pulled his head back and suddenly recalled his sleeping arrangement. He blushed furiously when he realized what he had been doing. John unintentionally made a quiet sound of protest when Sherlock pulled back. His years of military discipline were failing him as he could not control or hide his growing arousal. He turned crimson at how obvious his enjoyment of their current position was.

"J-J-John?" Sherlock's pupils were blown wide. Oh god, had he just revealed everything? John would surely leave him now. He started uncurling himself from the smaller man. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't know... I was asleep... and um..."

"Don't apologize," John said quickly. He did not want Sherlock to release him, not when he had only just started to feel hope. "Y-you're still... still cold." His arms wrapped around Sherlock, hoping that Sherlock did, in fact, want to stay.

Sherlock froze momentarily before returning to his previous position around John, who felt significantly warmer from the combined body heat. "I was dreaming," said dream popped back into his mind making him blush more, "... I was unaware of my actions..." John tried very hard to not stare at Sherlock's lips, but they were so close... John could resist no longer. He brushed his lips against the detective's gently. Sherlock's lips were softer than he could have ever imagined. "Hmm?" Sherlock hummed confusedly, but made sure John's lips stayed in place for a chaste kiss. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming this. Seeing as Sherlock was not objecting, John put more pressure into the kiss, his lips parting slightly. One of his hands found its way to Sherlock's hair and delighted in the feel. His hair was almost as soft as his lips.

Sherlock let out a deep throaty moan. This was most definitely not a dream. He huddled as close to John as he could, slipping his hands up the back of John's clothes. John moaned as well. The hand not buried in Sherlock's hair slid down the taller man's back to his arse. His tongue slid along Sherlock's lower lip. Sherlock's mouth opened in a small gasp. John was heaven. "And here I thought you wouldn't want to stay with me through the night."

"There's nothing I want more," John replied. "Nothing but you." His tongue slipped into Sherlock's mouth. He had never felt as at home as he felt in Sherlock's arms.

"I love you John," Sherlock whispered, his breath ghosting against John's skin before he continued snogging him.

John felt like he was going to die of happiness. "I love you too, Sherlock." He had wanted to tell Sherlock for so long, but he could not risk their friendship. He had hoped that maybe his feelings would lessen over time, but they had only gotten stronger.

"You've no idea for how long I've wished you would say those words," Sherlock said, smiling. He had watched John from afar for so long, he did not think this moment would ever be possible, or that he had missed his chance long ago.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to say them," John replied. "I didn't because I thought that you would deduce my feelings for you and, since you didn't say or do anything, you didn't feel the same." He did not want to admit out loud how much the possibility of Sherlock rejecting him scared him. John had been rejected and heartbroken before, he could not bear it if Sherlock rejected him too. He loved Sherlock too much.

"Sentiment... not really my strong suit John." Sherlock thought his own actions had been loud enough. Had he not taken the jar of eyeballs out of the microwave for John? Gone to restaurants despite not being hungry just to be with him? Run off all of John's 'girlfriends'? Clearly John was bad at picking up on his hints.

John nuzzled Sherlock's neck. "I suppose we were both just blind." The affectionate nuzzling soon became gentle nips, licks, and kisses. John knew that he would never get bored of this.

"It should seem so." Sherlock gave a low grumble at the excess amount of clothes John was wearing, it was cold... but he was sure he could think of an alternative method for warmth that involved fewer articles of clothing. He began removing John's jumper.

John heart beat faster. Sherlock would not remove his jumper for no reason, considering the temperature... It did not take a genius to figure out Sherlock's intentions. "Hold that thought," he said, untangling himself from Sherlock and standing. He held out a hand for Sherlock to take. "Care to take this somewhere more comfortable? Your bedroom perhaps?"

Sherlock smirked, "John, you're brilliant, I hope you are aware of this." he got to his feet with a bit of a stumble, still half asleep from a moment before, and grabbed John's hand as he marched him off to his room.

"Why thank you, love," John said, grinning. He closed the door behind them.

With predator like movements, Sherlock grabbed John by the waist, picked him up, and gently tossed him on the bed. He was definitely awake now and climbed up after John, hovering just above him, a mysterious glint in his eyes. John's legs wrapped around Sherlock's waist and pulled him closer, capturing Sherlock's lips with his own. He was starting to heat up and definitely agreed with Sherlock's desire to remove his clothing.

"Mm, I think I could get rather use to this," Sherlock purred in his deep, resonating voice. He pulled the offending jumper over John's head and flung it to the side, kissing John passionately again. John moaned. Heaven itself could not be more wonderful than this. He worked on removing Sherlock's jacket.

Sherlock practically ripped John's shirt off, his hands glided down his smooth torso slowly to the top of his trousers, playing with the belt. John followed suit and removed Sherlock's shirt, albeit more carefully than Sherlock had his, and threw the shirt off to the side. His hands ran along Sherlock's pale chest.

"You're so perfect." Sherlock said, almost reverently. He leaned down and trailed kisses over John's body, occasionally licking and nipping.

John moaned. "How on Earth did you get to be so good at this?" he asked breathlessly. His trousers were starting to feel much too tight.

"I observe, commit things to memory, deduce..." Sherlock licked his tongue all the way up John's stomach to his chest and leaned towards his mouth, "and you are my current ongoing experiment." John shuddered as Sherlock's tongue slid along his torso. He would have not liked being just another of Sherlock's experiments, but Sherlock was far too distracting. He could hardly think straight, though a vast majority of his thoughts strongly resembled 'take me now.' He reclaimed Sherlock's mouth in a passionate battle of tongues. Sherlock rubbed against John's waist unashamed, he was entirely too much fun. "I think you are still wearing far too much love." He slipped back down to John's pants and began removing them.

John moaned. "You are... far, far too good at this..." He wanted Sherlock so badly. More than anything in the world, he wanted Sherlock. "Sherlock!" he moaned loudly. His hands quickly removed Sherlock's trousers.

Sherlock grinned wide. He loved how John called his name. Removing John's trousers completely, he cocked his head to the side, hands running up John's thighs. "And what is it you would like me to do now?"

John blushed lightly. "Have your observations not told you what I want?" he whispered. What he wanted Sherlock to do was not something his modesty would allow to be uttered aloud.

"I believe I have an idea... much more fun to hear it from your lips though." Sherlock's fingers looped inside the band of John's pants, debating whether to tease him more or pull them off.

John's blush turned from light pink to bright crimson. "I want you," he said simply, hoping that was enough of an answer to appease his amazing tormentor.

Sherlock kissed his inner thigh. "And I you love." He pressed his mouth to the front of John's pants and lightly kissed him before pulling them off. It felt freeing for John to be rid of his pants, though his blush deepened further since he had never expected to be without his pants in front of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock smiled. John was stunning with a blush. He had been to war, saved lives, killed for Sherlock, but here he was perfect and exposed for him with a blush. "You're incredible and I love you."

"I love you too," John said. He pulled Sherlock close enough to kiss his exquisite lips. He would never be able to get enough of this; it was too perfect and wonderful for him to ever dream of having enough. He wanted, and fully intended, to kiss and hold Sherlock like this forever. There was no way Sherlock would ever grow tired of snogging John. Just like his dream, he had a faint sweet taste like honey. Sherlock's right hand glided down John's chest until it reached his waist, taking John in hand.

"Sherlock," John moaned into said detective's mouth. How did mere observations teach Sherlock this?

"Good?" Sherlock asked, unsure of himself, as his hand slowly worked John, his thumb gliding over the tip. John nodded mutely, unable to find his voice. Sherlock was so incredible with his hands. John was not sure how much longer he could last before he entirely gave into ecstasy. Sherlock paused momentarily to remove his own pants, his hand continued pleasuring John. John's hand timidly reached out to brush against Sherlock, curious, even in his haze of lust, to see what effect he would heave on the taller man. Sherlock let out a deep, throaty moan at the touch, internally begging John to continue. Encouraged by Sherlock's moan, John grasped Sherlock more confidently, copying on his lover what Sherlock was doing to him. "Ahh John..." he moaned again, speeding up his own movements with John and scooted closer to him. John followed suit, though the combination of Sherlock's hold on him and his on Sherlock was almost more than he could take. With his other hand, Sherlock guided John's hand away and laced their fingers together as he pressed his cock against John's.

"Sherlock... Can't last... much longer..." John panted, his eyes closing. Sherlock grinned and waited for the last possible minute before leaning down and taking John in his mouth, sucking lightly. That was more than John could take. He came into Sherlock's mouth with a shout of the brunette detective's name. Hearing John undid the detective, causing him to come as drank the shorter man down, exhaustion overcoming him. They could clean up later. John curled around Sherlock and fell asleep, whispering, "I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you, John," Sherlock told John. He wrapped his arms around his doctor's sleeping form, falling asleep to the beating of his heart.


	3. Unexpected Results

**Author's Note: Hi there, dear readers. I was in such a haste to post the previous chapter that I entirely forgot to add an author's note and disclaimer. There are some important things I must tell you, so bear with me for just a bit, then on with the show (or story).**

**First: I keep coming up with new ideas and reflectiveless and I enjoy writing them, but we're always open to suggestions. If you have a good idea and you would like to see it written, just message me or leave a review and if we like it, we'll write it. Bribery does help, so if you review a lot, we'll be more inclined to use your idea. If the idea's really good, we'll write it with or without reviews. **

**Second: Most stories will include smut because smut happens. If you have a great idea and want it to include no smut, we'll respect your wishes. There will be stories without smut, but they will most likely be the minority.**

**Third: If you would like, I can give warnings about whether or not a particular story has smut or violence, etc.**

**Fourth: Reviews are always wonderful, please write them.**

**Fifth: These stories will span just about every genre imaginable, but will always include Johnlock. There will be Smauglock, catlock, femlock, etc. stories as well as more realistic ones.**

**Sixth: I recently discovered that John Locke is Johnlock. If you want to know how and why, leave a review or send a message.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and events from the show Sherlock do not belong to me or reflectiveless. **

**Lastly: Many thanks to all who followed and favorited this story. Especially EJBRUSH1952, our fantastic first reviewer! Now, on with the show (story)!  
**

* * *

Sherlock had worked all day at his chemistry set on the kitchen table. He had barely registered when John had come home mumbling something about work. His chemical was nearly complete. He held the syringe up, flicking a bit of the liquid out to prevent air bubbles. In theory, the compound should heighten a person's senses, but he could not be sure if it worked until it was tested. He had never worried about side affects before. Without checking if John was still in the room or not, he said, "About to test something. If I pass out, check my vitals," and promptly injected himself. It stung fiercely and he winced at the pain. He knew it wouldn't be long before he got the results.

John froze. Had Sherlock just... "What the hell are you thinking?! You could have just injected yourself with poison! Why would you do something so reckless?!"

Sherlock groaned deeply, barely managing to speak. "Experi-ment." Oh god, his whole body had tensed up horribly, his back arching, needle dropping to the floor. He was beginning to rethink his plan. He stumbled out of his chair, crying in pain and almost falling to the floor. He was positive he was about to throw up and made his way to the bathroom. Sherlock shut the door without locking it and fell to his knees. A final shriek of pain escaped him, the end of which seemed oddly catlike. The next thing he knew, his clothes were pooling around him. "J-John?" Why couldn't he stand properly?

John burst into the bathroom. "Sherlock?" He could not see his flatmate anywhere, but his clothes were in a crumpled heap on the ground. A crumpled... moving... heap. John dug through the pile and found a little black kitten. "Sh-Sherlock?" Oh god.

Sherlock struggled to stand, but his legs wouldn't cooperate, so he helplessly fell over again and again. He finally accepted that he had to be on all fours. Why had everything suddenly seemed so large? "John? What's happening?" His ears went back in agitation.

John's jaw dropped and he crouched down next to the kitten. "Sh-Sherlock, you... You're a cat... Why are you a cat?" His brain was not cooperating, following its own path that disregarded what one should probably think and feel when one's flatmate turns himself into a cat. Sherlock was so small and adorable... He reached out to pet his flatmate's tiny head. He was so soft. "You're so cute." He had the urge to pick up his tiny detective and cuddle him.

"What? No... no, that's not possible... I mean, the chemical I injected in me did have some feline DNA... but that shouldn't have..." Sherlock had unconsciously rubbed up against John's hand. "Why does this feel so good?"

John could not resist. He picked Sherlock up by his furry middle and cradled him in his arms, rubbing his belly. "I don't know, but you're kind of the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Sherlock tried to struggle out of John's hands, "What are you doing!? I'm not some kind of house pet you can just man handle!" he hissed, but finally gave in. Damn John for petting him in such a soothing manner...

John continued to pet Sherlock, enjoying the silky texture of his fur. "You're so tiny..." He secretly loved being bigger than Sherlock for once.

Sherlock felt utterly helpless. "I thought you were suppose to be the level headed one." He tried wiggling free again to no avail. Finally, John's stroking had found a particularly nice spot on him and a low rumble spread through his body from his chest. "Wh-what is that?"

"I believe you would be purring, Sherlock," John said with a smirk. He had the strangest desire to kiss Sherlock's adorable little tummy, but refrained. This was Sherlock Holmes, after all, and he would not be okay with such an action. John stood, Sherlock still securely in his arms, and left the bathroom. He could get Sherlock's clothes later. "Damn it, how are you so cute?" It was entirely unfair for the already stunning Sherlock to turn himself into the most adorable kitten John had ever seen in his life. John sat down on his chair, refusing to set Sherlock down for a moment.

"Cute!? John I'm a cat! I don't even have opposable thumbs!" Sherlock got a better look at the flat from John's lap, realizing how big everything was now. "I'm... I'm tiny..." He hunched back down into John, afraid of falling off of the chair.

John chuckled. "I need to get you to a mirror so you can see how adorable you are," he said. He started petting Sherlock again from the top of his head down to his tail.

Sherlock grumbled. "This wasn't suppose to happen... You could pretend to be concerned for my well being, you know." Apparently cats could roll their eyes. But he couldn't resist the feel of John's strong arms stroking him... Wait, where the hell had that come from?

"I would be more concerned if you weren't so cute and fluffy," John replied, "but you're rather distracting." The thought of having Sherlock in his lap as a human crossed his mind and his petting faltered. What? Why was he thinking things like that? He was not gay!

Sherlock stretched out against John. "Your jumper reeks of jam, if you were unaware." His tail swished back and forth. He had not realized that he had started snuggling his head against said jumper.

John blushed. "Um, Sh-Sherlock? Wh-what are you d-doing?" Why was his heart racing? Why did he have the urge to kiss Sherlock's fuzzy little head? His hand started to pet Sherlock again entirely without his permission. Why did he wish that the fully human Sherlock was snuggling up against him? He... He was not gay... But straight men don't fantasize about their _male_ flatmates cuddling them...

"Cat instincts..." Sherlock replied, though he was not entirely convinced by the response himself. Of course, he would not be sprawled over John like this otherwise. John would never allow such a thing. Not that he had thought of it before... which he certainly had not... Dreams did not count, nor did day dreams. "Mmmm... Keep petting me..." he practically moaned, his purring deepening.

John bit back a moan at Sherlock's deeply resonant voice which had not changed with the rest of him. He obliged, of course, and continued to pet Sherlock. His mind tried to talk him out of it, but his body apparently had no intention of stopping. Before he could stop himself, he had scooped Sherlock up in his hands and brought him up to place a kiss on his head. Sherlock felt his small cat body go limp, did John just...? God, John was getting overly attached to him being a cat, that was the only possible explanation, of course... But it was heaven. His eyes closed for a moment, wishing John was stilling kissing him, even if it was just the top of his head. Perhaps he could take a few liberties himself... He attempted his 'cutest' mewing sound and licked John's nose.

John felt his heart beat faster. Sherlock only did that because he was in cat form... Why did John's heart sink at that thought? "Sh-Sherlock I l-" What?! Had he been about to tell Sherlock that he... No... He was not gay! He did not think of Sherlock that way! His mind replayed Irene's words. Maybe... No... His internal protests were getting weaker. Oh hell.

Sherlock cocked his head. He wanted to know what John was about to say, but he seemed so flustered by his actions... It was too good an opportunity to pass up. He pressed up against John's chest, tail flicking away teasingly as he propped his front up so he could reach John's neck and licked at it. "hmm?"

John shuddered. Sherlock was making it hard to think straight. "I... Um... I mean..." He tried to think of a way to talk himself out of the corner he had backed himself into with that stupid slip. "I um..." Was that moaning sound coming from him? His blush deepened.

Sherlock closed his eyes, imagining he was in his normal human body again as he sat up in John's lap licking and nipping him. His eyes shot back open. Oh god, he had really just thought that...? He looked up, having heard John's moan, and noticed the simply delicious shade of red he was turning. Sherlock felt a sudden spike go through his spine and down his tail.

"Sherlock, I love you," John said before his mind could catch up with his mouth. Had he really just told Sherlock that he... he loved him? "I mean..." There was no escaping it, no way to change the meaning of his words. Sherlock would want nothing to do with him now. He would lose his best friend.

"You... you do?" Sherlock's eyes widened in shock. How could he? He had given John every reason to hate him. His purring intensified as he pushed closer to John's face and licked his soft fleshy lips. Damn his cat body for not letting him hold John. "I... I love you too John."

Join's jaw dropped. "Y-you do?" he breathed. Sherlock loved him? He held Sherlock closer, hugging him gently so as not to hurt his fragile cat body.

Sherlock purred, his tail swayed happily. "I do. I didn't realize that's what it was, but I do. I have for a while."

"I didn't know until today," John admitted, "but I think I've loved you since we first met." He set Sherlock down on his lap. "I wish that I could kiss you right now..." He sighed. The one downside of Sherlock being small and fluffy was that they could not kiss.

Sherlock felt that same twinge of pain as before and arched up his back. "Me too..." He sucked in a pained gasp, feeling his limbs weaken. He realized that the chemical could finally be wearing off.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John did not like seeing the man, or cat, he loved in pain. Wait... Could Sherlock be changing back? The thought of a naked Sherlock on his lap sent a wave of desire through him.

"I'm- ahh- f-fine..." Sherlock said unconvincingly. He tried to jump off of John, planning to slink off to another room as he turned back and grab his clothes, or at least a sheet, but he felt like all the strength had been drained out of him. He suddenly shot up, turning back into a human. He leaned against John's jumper as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh... That was... fast..."

John's arms instinctively wrapped around Sherlock. He grabbed a blanket that had been lying on the floor nearby, god - or rather Sherlock - only knows why, and offered it to Sherlock. He knew that his detective would probably want to cover himself.

Sherlock was blushing profusely, John's arms felt so warm around him... but he knew he should really cover up. As he pulled the sheet around himself, he realized the back was sticking up, a long black tail poking out from underneath. Sherlock's eyes doubled in size. He hadn't yet noticed the ears. "I- I have a... JOHN!"

John managed to hold back laughter, but not a smirk. He reached up and stroked one of Sherlock's ears. "Do you think these will ever go away or will you be stuck with a tail and cat ears forever?" His other arm tightened around Sherlock's waist slightly. "Mind you, I'm not complaining. I find them kind of attractive, but I'm not sure how you'd be able to hide them."

Sherlock's body went stark still as the ears flattened against his head. "Ears too?!" he asked quietly. John nodded. Sherlock's head fell forward onto John's shoulder. "I'm a freak... I don't know if they'll stay or not..." He was not wearing that horrid ear hat no matter what.

"Hey, don't say that!" John commanded. "You're not a freak!" His arms wrapped tighter around Sherlock. "You're brilliant and perfect. No matter what anyone says, you're not a freak."

Sherlock's tail wrapped around John's leg as he sank into his arms. "Even like this?" He tried to look John in the eyes and found he couldn't look past the tantalizing lips that were so very close to him now.

"Even like this," John confirmed. He leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. Sherlock's lips were so soft and wonderful... One of John's hands made its way to the back of Sherlock's head, holding him even closer.

Maybe they could stay for a bit... "Oh John... you're so amazing... so perfect." He never wanted to be out of John's embrace again.

"So are you, Sherlock," John whispered. He ran his tongue along Sherlock's lower lip.

Sherlock moaned, parting his lips for John. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," John replied, sliding his tongue into Sherlock's mouth. He moaned when their tongues met. God, it was perfect. Sherlock's hands were occupied with holding his sheet around him, but he would much rather be holding John instead. No longer caring, he pulled John close, wrapping the sheet around them both. John's hand slipped from Sherlock's waist to his perfectly shaped arse. He was so tempted to just carry Sherlock off to his bed. He probably would soon.

Sherlock moaned, his black silken tail pricking up against John's hand. "Seducer you are..." He licked playfully at John's neck and ears.

John moaned loudly. "B-bed?" he whispered. He envied Sherlock's state of undress as his own trousers were far too tight.

"Y-yes..." Sherlock barely breathed, grabbing John's arm and practically pulling him into John's room. He pushed John onto the bed.

John propped himself up on his forearms. "Will you be joining me, then?" he asked playfully.

Sherlock pounced on him with predatorily. "Of course." He had a toothy grin and nipped John's shirt open with his mouth.

John moaned. "Since when have you been so good at this?" he asked between moans.

"Since I started studying your dating habits and researching what to do via internet. Strangely, Lestrade refused to teach me." He took off John's shirt and threw it to the side.

John laughed. "You asked Lestrade to teach you?" Sherlock was so naïve sometimes...

"And he had the nerve to assume it was for you," Sherlock complained. "Being correct was irrelevant; it could have been for anyone."

John laughed again and kissed Sherlock. "Oh Sherlock... Love, you are absolutely mad and perfect."

Sherlock did not understand why John was laughing at this, but he enjoyed kissing him. His hands ran down John's chest, caressing and committing to memory every muscle, every scar, every centimeter of his surprisingly soft, smooth skin.

John moaned again, all playfulness being lost in a haze of lust. "Sh-Sherlock, I w-want you... so much..." He had never wanted another human being as much as he wanted Sherlock.

Sherlock kissed and nipped down John's chest, worshiping every centimeter. He stopped just above John's trousers and let out a deep lustful growl. "'These are in my way." He quickly removed them. "Mmm... Much better."

John bit his lip and moaned, impossibly aroused by Sherlock's display of skill. "I w-want you in-inside of m-me," he said between moans.

Sherlock swallowed hoarsely. He wanted John with every fiber of his being. His hands caressed John's thighs. He was more nervous then he thought he would be. "L-lube?"

John reached into his bedside table and retrieved a small bottle, handing it to Sherlock. He was blushing a light pink. "Never know when you'll need it..."

Sherlock grinned widely. "My dear blogger, you are always so full of surprises." He took the bottle, loving John's shy, pink face, and gave him a light squeeze.

Sherlock's action elicited another lustful moan from John. His eyes begged Sherlock to stop teasing him and take him. His eyes assured Sherlock that John belonged to no one but his detective. His eyes revealed how much he loved him.

"You're gorgeous." Sherlock knew he could never love anyone else, just the incredible man beneath him. He uncapped the bottle and slicked his fingers, gently brushing them against John.

"Yes," John moaned. He had been in love many times, but he had never loved anyone as wholeheartedly as he loved Sherlock. He knew he would never love anyone else again.

Sherlock pushed a finger in slowly. John was so incredibly warm. He stretched him slowly before adding a second finger and scissoring them.

John adjusted quickly. "Ahhhh... Sherlock!" How did Sherlock learn this through the internet?

Sherlock purred deeply. Did John realize how sexy he was? He pushed a third finger in, wanting desperately to be inside John already.

John nodded. He was ready; beyond ready, he was impatient. "P-please..."

Sherlock smiled, pulling his fingers out slowly and stroking John. "My lovely angel." Sherlock pushed slowly inside, not wanting to hurt John. "Ahh... You're... so amazing..."

John gasped. It hurt so very much for such a short time and then it was so wonderful...

Sherlock could see the pain in John's eyes and nearly pulled out. "S-sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes... F-fine..." John gasped. "P-please don't st-stop..." His legs wrapped around Sherlock and pulled him further in.

Sherlock groaned. He was so deep inside John... He began thrusting in and out, speeding up as he went.

"Sherlock!" John cried. God, Sherlock was incredible.

"Ahh, John, I love you so much," Sherlock moaned. He could tell he would not last much longer.

John felt his control crumble. "Sherlock!" he cried even louder than before as he came between them.

"Ahh!" Sherlock could not take anymore. "John!" He fell on top of him after climaxing.

John held Sherlock close, kissing him gently. "That... was... perfect..." he remarked, breathing heavily.

"You're perfect," Sherlock sighed happily. He cuddled up against John with a small yawn.

John smiled sleepily, closing his eyes and pulling the blanket around them. "Goodnight Sherlock."

Sherlock's tail wrapped around John's waist as he drifted off to sleep. He would finally be waking up in John's arms like he had dreamed of doing so many times.


End file.
